I Am Here
by legalien
Summary: Kaedi MacNair has been struggling ever since she was bitten by a werewolf. What happens when people come face to face with the consequences of their actions can be hard to accept. Sequel to 'Behind You'
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

At last, the long planned and awaited (well, by some ; ) sequel to 'Behind You'! This was inspired by and based on rp with Amber Stitt and Lindsay Fisk.

I'm not gonna say any more about the story, other than it deals with some of the questions that would have come to mind after reading the first story. Also, it deals with people's relationships, and the consequences of one's actions. Stay tuned for the next (and final) chapter, coming soon!

Kaedi MacNair (c) me

Haylin Daire (c) Lindsay Fisk (used with permission)

Professor Remus Lupin and all other characters, places, items, ideas, and elements canon to the Harry Potter universe (c) JK Rowling

Before reading this story, I STRONGLY suggest reading it's precursor, 'Behind You'. Otherwise, you may end up completely lost. Also, the disclaimer that I placed on 'Behind You' applies to this story as well. For anyone who doesn't want to go back and read that disclaimer, I'll paste it in here:

I do NOT hate a certain character who was the antagonist in the previous story. In fact, I am a huge fan. I chose said character as the antagonist previously, again, to make a point. **Please do not flame me because of this. Such comments will be ignored.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Early-morning darkness rested on the snow-covered Hogwarts grounds and surrounding forest. In the stillness, the sound of snow crunching and soft voices every now and again could be heard. If someone in the vicinity of Hagrid's hut were to strain their eyes, they might see two shapes, male and female, detach themselves from the darkness. The taller of the two paused, breathing heavily as he leaned gently on the tiny girl by his side. "Let's rest a moment, Kaedi."

Her dark mahogany eyes glanced up at him, guilt growing in the girl's heart as she saw again the fresh scratches on his face. "Those were my doing, Professor…" she whispered, her soft brogue making the words slightly harder to understand. Looking down, Kaedi allowed herself to remember the last time she'd seen the man by her side, Professor Lupin. She'd hurt him even more then.

--------------------------------------

One month earlier

Shouts and laughter filled the streets of Hogsmeade as Hogwarts students third year and older invaded the small wizarding village that radiated an aura of English antiquity. Many could be seen clustered about shop windows, some choosing to go into this shop or that pub. In the midst of all the hubbub, a solitary figure veered away from her schoolmates. Kaedi MacNair wrapped her black jacket more tightly around her slender frame as she looked about. "Not the Three Broomsticks. Too many students go there. Same for Madam Puddifoot's." She shook her head slightly in an attempt to get locks of obsidian hair from her eyes as she turned towards the Hogs Head. Kaedi knew that most students preferred to avoid the seedy pub. That suited her just fine.

As the petite girl made her way towards the decrepit building, she battled the weariness that seeped into her eighteen-year-old body every time the full moon drew near. 'Stupid lunar cycle…I can't wait until it's over.' Although it'd only been a few months since Kaedi'd begun to struggle with this new challenge, she felt as though she could barely remember what it felt like to not fight this exhaustion, or the despair she felt along with it.

It was with a sigh of relief that Kaedi pulled the door to the pub open, feeling welcome warmth blow against her face. As she stepped into the Hog's Head, the lass looked around for an out-of-the way table to sit at. 'That table's too close to the front…that one has too many people near it….that one's too close to the fire…maybe that table against the back w—'

"Kaedi?" She was jerked out of her thoughts by the sound of her name, followed by a happy gasp. "Oh my goodness!" The voice was familiar…as was the faint scent of chocolate and fabric softener that was flooding her nostrils. Looking up, Kaedi's eyes widened. Loping towards her, arms open wide, was the man that she had almost considered a father…and the man who had made her into the creature she now was.

"Professor Lupin," she murmered, looking at the floor as he enveloped her in a hug. Although Kaedi tried not to stiffen, she couldn't help it. Years of pain at her own father's hands had made the girl fear almost anyone's touch. To have someone else who'd hurt her, someone she had trusted, try to embrace Kaedi now sent waves of confusion through her.

The girl felt Lupin hesitate. She was sure he had blinked in surprise as he felt his tiny friend go rigid. "Kaedi, what's wrong?" She glanced up enough to see his eyebrows knit together as he pulled back from her. Although she was still avoiding eye contact, she could almost guess what he was thinking from his body language: Why wasn't she looking at him? Could it be that she was afraid? "We've been close for two years, Kae.' Kaedi followed Lupin's glance over his shoulder, cringing slightly as her chocolate eyes flicked towards the curly-haired young man glowering back from the table Lupin seemed to have come from. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Nothing, Professor." Kaedi kept her eyes fastened on his shoes. She couldn't look up at his face as she spoke…what if his eyes were the eyes of the wolf that had bitten her? She'd never forgotten the terror she'd felt when she'd seen those feral golden eyes in Lupin's gentle face.

"Well…" Lupin hesitated for a moment. She knew that worry was beginning to grow in his mind. After all, she _was_ acting as she had when they'd first met as teacher and student, two and a half years ago. "Kaedi, has your father been bothering you again? Or your mother?" As he spoke, she was certain that he was trying to catch her eye.

Lupin's gentle voice caused Kaedi to glance up briefly…if only for a second. "No, professor. My parents haven't laid a hand on me in a long time." She paused. "Not since….August." The last word seemed to catch in her throat briefly. How could she tell him what had happened?

Kaedi sensed that her hesitance was like blow to Lupin's stomach. She knew from the silence following her answer that he was trying not to act too stunned or hurt as he searched for something else to say. "Why…why don't you come and sit with Haylin and me?" The diminutive girl didn't move. "Please, Kaedi. Come sit with us, and we…we can talk."

The tone in Lupin's voice began to break through some of the confusion and fear in Kaedi's mind. This sounded like the Lupin she knew…the one who'd never hurt her. Nodding, Kaedi gave her answer quietly. "Okay."

As the two came to the table, Kaedi paused. She didn't want to sit by Haylin Daire, another person who shared a certain condition with Lupin. That boy had been hostile towards her since the middle of her fourth year…about the same time as she became close to Lupin, now that she thought about it. Lupin, seeming to sense the cause for her increased unease, took a seat across from Haylin while gesturing for Kaedi to sit next to him.

Obeying, Kaedi glanced up at Haylin. "Um…hi." It never hurt to at least be civil. The only response she got was a jerky nod. "How...how are you?"

"Enough of the blewdy small talk." The young man's words came out in a growl. "What the…" a curse that made even Kaedi, who'd grown up around foul language, wince, "is goin' on?" His eyes were a bright green that were bordering on gold as they seared into her own. The sound of Lupin clearing his throat brought her eyes towards the other man, though she still seemed to be unable to look him in the eye.

"Kaedi…have you heard anything new about people…with my condition? Anything that would make you…uneasy to be around me?" The irony of the situation made the girl want to laugh and cry at once. For some reason, she had a wild urge to say, 'You have NO idea.' As her breathing began to speed up, Lupin reached over, covering her hand with his much larger own. She knew the gesture was intended to be reassuring, but it only added to the knot in her chest.

"Is….is it very hard for you to get by?" Amazingly, Kaedi's voice sounded almost normal to her own ears. Glancing up once more, she saw her former teacher blink, then begin to smile in relief.

"Is that all that's wrong? You were just worried about us?" He paused before continuing. "It's hard sometimes, yes, but Haylin and I get by all right. Don't we, lad?" The girl's eyes flicked over to Haylin, watching his jaw clench and unclench as he gave Lupin another head jerk that she assumed was supposed to be a nod. Oddly enough, this was enough to keep her gaze fastened on Haylin's face. She noticed that her unwavering focus seemed to throw him off balance. 'Probably because the last time he saw me, I wouldn't look anyone in the eye.'

"Ye seem…different." This observation of Haylin's caused Kaedi's eyes to widen slightly. She could see the cogs working under those curls of his as he tried to figure out what she was hiding.

"Oh?" She winced at the sound of her voice squeaking. Darting another glance towards Lupin, Kaedi noticed his smile begin to die. Gritting her teeth, she shifted her eyes once more to the werewolf studying her. Dark brown eyes narrowing in a glare, she tried to silently send him the message to sod off.

"Please don't fight, you two." Lupin's voice broke into the tense silence that had settled over the table. Turning to look at him, Kaedi jumped as Haylin spoke up again.

"Ye got bitten, di'n' ye?"

The girl's head whipped around fast enough that her black hair smacked against her face, eyes flickering from brown to gold as she glared at Haylin again. At the same time, a crash was heard as Lupin knocked over the mug of butterbeer by his elbow.

"NO. She can't ha--" Lupin's voice faltered. He must have seen her eye colour change. "KAEDI?" Grabbing her shoulders, he studied her face intensely.

"Thought so." Haylin's mutter didn't help matters. By this time, Kaedi felt there was no point in trying to hide that much of the truth any longer. Shoving her jumper sleeve up, she allowed the scar left behind from the attack to be seen.

"Oh my G—" Lupin covered his mouth with one hand, looking like he was going to be sick and pass out, in that order. The older man swallowed before beginning to mutter softly, taking on a too-calm tone. "No. No. Okay. We'll handle this. Kaedi, did you see what the wolf that bit you looked like? Was it a man or a woman? What was it's fur color?"

"I didn't see, it happened too fast." The words felt wrong to her. She knew that they had a hollow ring to them, one Lupin would probably see through. Once again, she heard Haylin jump into the conversation.

"Does it really matter?" Glancing up at him, Kaedi knew by the expression in his eyes that the older lycanthrope had figured it out. Lupin's quietly frantic voice brought her eyes back in his direction.

"Yes, it does matter! It might have been on purpose!" Taking Kaedi's shoulders again, he tightened his grip slightly. "Come Kaedi, you MUST tell me what you…" Lupin's voice puttered out as he looked at Haylin. "What are you on about, anyway?" His tone changed slightly.

Kaedi looked up as a stunned expression began to come over her old teacher's face. 'Oh, crap. He's figured it out!' She prayed she was wrong, but the evidence to the contrary was increasing by the second. She watched as Lupin swallowed.

When he opened his mouth again, his voice was a hoarse croak. "I…forgot…to take my potion one night…last summer. I'd gotten…an urgent...owl…." Lupin turned to look at Haylin. "You told me that it had taken you hours to find me."

"I don' really remember, it was s'long ago." Haylin was lying, Kaedi was sure of it by the way his cheeks were turning pink. Trying to carry on the lie, she jumped into the conversation.

"I'm sure you couldn't have gotten to where I was, Professor. I mean…." She stopped as Lupin leaned over her, his grip on her shoulders growing ever tighter.

"You're not looking at me when you say that. Kaedi, why won't you look at me?!" The six-foot-three man hugged the tiny girl, his body shaking with almost silent sobs. She knew then that there was no chance of convincing Lupin that he wasn't the wolf that had bitten her. Why was it that she, an accomplished liar by necessity of circumstances, couldn't lie to him?

Suddenly, Lupin straightened, backing away from Kaedi slightly. Looking up at him in surprise, she finally met his eyes. There was no hint of gold, not even a trace of the beast that had bitten her there…only tears, sorrow, and overwhelming guilt. "I've never done it before…I've never…Kaedi…"

"Professor…." Kaedi's heart ached as she watched his reaction, wishing that she'd gone to a different pub, or that she'd stayed at the school…anywhere that would have kept this from happening. " I don't blame you at all…"

"YOU DAMN WELL SHOULDN'T!" Haylin's shout made her cringe. "It wasn' his fault in the firs' place!" It was plain to see who's fault he thought it was. Kaedi checked herself before she began to glare at him again. That would just lead to another fight, and Professor Lupin most definitely didn't need that now.

"I should have been more responible." Lupin seemed to be bent on blaming himself. Kaedi looked up at him, opening her mouth once more.

"It's not your fault!" Two voices, male and female, Irish and Scottish, rose together in protest.

--------------------------------------

"Oh, dear girl, it's not your fault." Lupin's quiet, kindly voice brought Kaedi to the present with a start. She blinked up at him, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks once more.

"But…"

"But nothing. Kaedi, it's not your fault, and I don't blame you for what happened tonight." Gently, he squeezed her in a fatherly one-armed embrace. "Please forgive yourself." Kaedi nodded slowly, though she doubted she'd ever be able to. What had happened tonight…she was certain she'd never forget it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Here's the second (and final) chapter to 'I Am Here', the sequel to 'Behind You' (found on my userpage)! Once again, this chapter is inspired by rp with Amber Stitt.

That said, the first chapter was mostly angst. This chapter has some angst, but also some extremely sweet fluff (as Amber, Lindsay, and I call it when roleplaying). This chapter picks up directly where the first one left off...well, kind of. It's the same evening as the first chapter began and ended on. 

Kaedi MacNair (c) me

Professor Remus Lupin and all other characters, places, aspects, and elements original and canon to the Harry Potter universe (c) JK Rowling

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Earlier that night**

Kaedi's newly human body shook as she coughed violently, spitting what seemed like hair and some sort of liquid out of her mouth. Looking down at her hands, she gasped. It was blood she'd been spitting out! She couldn't remember attacking anything…then again, every full moon that she endured without wolfsbane potion was like a disjointed, frightening dream. Kaedi looked up from her bloodstained hands, trying to control the panic rising inside. "Oh my…what…who…?!"

The girl's dark brown eyes widened in shock and horror as they fell on a man's form lying a short distance away from her. Even in the starlight, her heightened night vision allowed Kaedi to see the fresh wounds on his face and neck. "P-_Professor Lupin?!_"

"Don't worry, Kaedi." Professor Lupin sat up slowly and painfully. Offering her a small, sad smile, he continued, "You are the smallest werewolf I've ever met." She could see from the professor's face that he thought he'd deserved the beating she'd obviously given him.

Warm moisture began to drip from her eyes, making tracks in the dirt on her face. "I…I didn't mean...I…" Kaedi shoved her fists against her mouth in an attempt to both hold back the scream rising in her throat and control the sobs causing her small body to shake. This was all her fault.

"Oh, Kae…come here, dear girl." Lupin's voice broke as he held an arm out to her. Kaedi couldn't refuse the pleading in his eyes. Slowly walking towards him, she couldn't help but be afraid. What had the monster inside her done? She could see now why Lupin had completely cut off contact since discovering that not only had she become a werewolf, but that it was also at his hand.

As the tiny girl knelt b y her former teacher, she could tell from his expression that he'd missed her. The feeling was mutual. The past month had been one of the hardest and loneliest she'd ever lived through. "Professor….I'm s-sorry...I-I hadn't t-taken wolfsbane…I didn't mean to a-attack…"

As Kaedi broke down into fresh sobs, Lupin reached out, gently drawing her into a hug. "Shhh. Kaedi, I'm so….sorry . You musn't blame yourself for this. It's not your fault, and it wasn't you that attacked me." He rubbed her back as she began to cry harder, hugging him tightly. "Kaedi…I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"W-why?" Kaedi 's voice was muffled slightly by Lupin's jumper, as her face was half buried in his shoulder. Looking up, she hugged the man that she still loved like a father even more tightly.

"I did this to you." Lupin's voice carried a deep sadness mingled with even deeper guilt. "I love you, and I did this to you by being irresponisible." The tiny girl shook her head fiercely, not understanding how he could still blame himself, after telling her that she wasn't responsible for attacking him.

"It w-wasn't your f-fault!" Kaedi began to cry, if possible, harder. "H-how can it b-be your fault th-that you bit m-me, if it wasn't m-my fault that I attacked y-you?" A silence fell in the small clearing as Lupin gently picked brambles and twigs from Kaedi's hair that had gotten caught there while she was a wolf. As her tears slowly dried, the girl could tell that Lupin was thinking over what she'd just said.

"Okay." The word was spoken sheepishly, and with an attempt at a smile. Kaedi felt Lupin wince as he shifted slightly.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, dear…I just need to go looking for some ointment," her old teacher attempted to reassure her. "Would you help me out?"

Kaedi nodded, holding her hand out to Lupin as she stood. "Yes, Professor."

"You still insist on Professor, do you?" A watery laugh escaped as Lupin took the proffered hand. He offered her a gentle smile. "It's fine…I was only kidding." His face seemed to relax as Kaedi gave him a smile in return...the first real smile to come across her face in a very long time.

As the two began to make their way back to Hogwarts, Kaedi felt the nearest thing to contentment that she'd felt in ages. It felt right to be walking alongside Lupin, her small hand incased in his. She wished that he were her father…or, at the very least, could be around more.

"Kaedi…" The kind voice broke into her thoughts. "Why haven't you been taking wolfsbane?" Lupin was looking down at her, hazel eyes warm and concerned.

"I…didn't dare tell anyone about being bitten." The lass hung her head, inky hair falling to hide her face. "I was afraid that…well, that it would be traced back to you." Kaedi felt Lupin's hand tighten around her own.

"Oh, Kae. I appreciate you trying to protect me, but it's not worth the pain that you've been going through, and it's not worth the risk that you'll bite someone else." Lupin stopped speaking, but Kaedi had a feeling that he wasn't finished yet. She was quickly proved right. "You'll have to tell someone—"

"But, Professor…I can't! If Snape finds out he'll…I saw how he treated you! You know that he'll make school more difficult for me!" Kaedi's eyes came up to meet Lupin's as she tried to control the rising panic she felt.

Lupin stopped, taking Kaedi's shoulders gently in his hands. "You don't need to tell Snape first. You can tell another teacher…Minerva McGonagall, perhaps." He paused, then continued, "I'll come with you to tell her, if you'd like. It may be less frightening, and I can make certain you're taken care of."

Kaedi sighed, knowing her friend was right. "Okay…you promise you'll come with me?" She sounded very young as she asked this. Lupin nodded as they began walking again.

"Of course."

The sight of lights through the trees made the two look up. Lupin paused, breathing heavily. Kaedi stopped as well, looking at him with concern. "Professor?"

"Kaedi, let's rest a moment."

The girl felt guilt rise once again to grow inside her as she looked up at the fresh wounds on Lupin's face. "Those were my doing, Professor…" She looked down, remembering the day he'd found out about biting her. Kaedi understood now, to a small degree, the guilt that Lupin'd been feeling.

"Oh, dear girl." Lupin's arm went around her shoulders, squeezing her gently. "It's not your fault."

"But…"

"But nothing. Kaedi, it's not your fault, and I don't blame you for what happened tonight." His hug tightened slightly. "Please forgive yourself."

Nodding slowly, Kaedi doubted she'd be able to, but… "Okay. I'll try."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know I said the last chapter was going to be the final chapter, but I decided to write a final chapter that would also be an epilogue. It is, like the previous chapters, based on roleplay with Amber Stitt, however, because I lost the copy of the rp this chapter was based on, I went with what I could remember, and built upon that. I hope this chapter ties up everything nicely. Haylin Daire, who's mentioned but doesn't actually make an appearance in this chapter, is (c) Lindsay Fisk, and used with permission.**

**I don't own anything canon to Harry Potter, be it characters or settings or spells, etc. I just own Kaedi and her cat (Tommi).**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Three months later**

The strains of an old Scottish tune floated through Professor Lupin's flat. In what had been a spare room a month earlier, Kaedi stood, back to the door, as she drew the bow over her violin. Fingers nimbly danced over the strings as she coaxed the familiar refrain from her instrument ...'I'll take the highland and you'll take the low land, and I'll get to Scotland before ye, where me and my true love will ne'er met again, on the bonny, bonny banks of Loch Lomond.'

Without missing a beat, the girl smoothly went into a haunting melody that repeated itself several times in a rhythmic chorus before she drew her bow over the strings slowly, holding on to the last note of 'The Bonny Swans'. Barely pausing, Kaedi began to play another melody. This song began softly, with a timidness, almost as though the young violinist were afraid of her instrument. Slowly, the melody began to gain volume, at times gaining an almost playful edge. The bow and strings seemed to take on a life of their own as the music continued. Every note that was played came from Kaedi's heart.

At last pausing, Kaedi looked out the window as she lowered her violin, placing it under her arm in the resting postion. _I feel so safe here. _Even after living with Professor Lupin and Haylin for about a month, it was a new emotion to her. The room she was in was her own. It no longer was a spare room where she might have stayed a night while on the run from her parents. Instead, Professor Lupin had invited her to stay, permanently. That she was wanted amazed her.

Soft clapping from behind the girl made her jump and turn to face the door quickly, dark brown eyes widening. "Oh! Professor Lupin….hi." Her cheeks flushed a delicate shell pink as she started putting her violin away. "I didn' know anyone was home besides me and Tommi." Kaedi smiled at the cat curled up on her bed. "I hope I didn't bother you."

"Oh, no. I just got home and wondered who it was that could play so beautifully. I'm sorry if I frightened you," Professor Lupin gave her a smile from his place against her door, "though I might have known it was you playing."

"Y'startled me a bit, but not frightened me." Her lilting accent was a bit more thick from embarrassment. Kaedi heard Professor Lupin chuckle as she smiled, though the blush in her cheeks deepened.

"How long have you played?"

"Since I was six." Kaedi kept her eyes fastened on her violin case as she shut the lid and snapped the clasps. She wasn't exactly sure _why_ her parents had made sure she'd learned an instrument, but the girl had a suspicion it had something to do with being able to marry well. _I'm just lucky it was something I liked._

"Kaedi?" She felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw Professor Lupin standing over her, looking at her with concerned eyes.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Her voice was sheepish as she smiled up at him. What a difference this was from when she had lived with her parents. Kaedi hadn't dared to not listen then, for if she did she'd usually be having a painful 'discussion' with her father soon after.

"It's not important. Are you all right?" Her old teacher and now, her 'father', sat on her bed, carefully avoiding the violin case. His hazel eyes searched hers as he took her hands, much as a father would with his daughter.

"Yeah. I was just thinkin', but it was nothin' important." Kaedi pulled her hands away and took the violin case, setting it underneath the bed.

"Kaedi." Lupin's voice was gentle, but firm. "What you think is important to me. If you don't want to share it, that's all right, but it _is_ important."

The girl nodded as she sat next to him. "All right, I'll remember." She didn't really want to talk about it right then, but she would later. Kaedi hoped Professor Lupin'd know that. "…Did y'really enjoy my playing?"

Lupin nodded, a smile growing again. "Indeed I did! I recognised the first song…it was 'The Banks of Loch Lomond', correct?"

Kaedi giggled. "Yep. I like the ballads of my native Scotland." She leaned against Lupin comfortably as he drew her close in a one armed hug.

"I can tell." Lupin's eyes crinkled at the corners as he looked down at her. "What were the other songs you played?"

"Oh, well…one was my own…just playin' what came from my heart…" Kaedi looked down at her hands, feeling a bit embarrassed again, silly as she knew that was.

"It was lovely, dear. I hope I can hear it again soon." Lupin's words made her look at him with a smile and a nod. "All right."

"I'll hold you to that," Lupin winked. "Tell me. What was the other song? I don't believe I've ever heard it."

"Oh! It's my favorite of the 'ghost ballads'." Kaedi's eyes sparkled.

"Ghost ballads, eh?" Lupin shifted into a more comfortable position, keeping his arm around the tiny girl next to him. "Tell me more!"

. "The song's called The Bonny Swans, and it tells the story of three, well, two sisters." Kaedi's voice grew softer as she slipped into the role of a storyteller. "There were once three sisters, princesses actually, who were walking along the bank of a river, and the eldest, out of jealousy, pushed the youngest sister in." She shivered slightly. "The youngest sister called out to her sister. 'Oh sister, sister, pray lend me your hand, with a hey ho and a bonny-o, and I will give you gold and land…the swans swim so bonny-o.'" Her voice became lilting as she sang.

Professor Lupin blinked, his smile slowly fading. "What happened next?"

"The sister replied, 'I'll give you neither hand nor glove, hey ho and a bonny-o, unless you give me your own true love.' The youngest sister wouldn't, and so she drowned." Kaedi shook her head. "Eventually, though the sister was found out. The younger sister's bones and hair was used to make a harp, and eventually the harper who made the harp brought it to the home of the sisters. The harp began to sing. 'There does sit my father the king, hey-ho and a bonny-o, and yonder sits my mother the queen, the swans swim so bonny-o…and there does sit my brother Hugh, hey-ho and a bonny oh, and by him, William sweet and true, the swans swim so bonny-o…and there does sit my false sister Anne, hey-ho and a bonny-o, who drowned me for the sake of a man…"

"How could the sister live with such…guilt?" Lupin's voice was strained, a frown on his face.

"I don't know…" The girl broke off as she looked up at Lupin. "Professor, what's wrong?" Kaedi's face grew worried as she studied him.

"Kaedi, I need you to tell me something, and be honest." Lupin's voice seemed calm, but there was an underlying tension that Kaedi, with the heightened sense of hearing that came with being a werewolf, could hear.

"All right." She turned so she could see him better.

"Do you regret coming to live with me?"

Kaedi sat up straight, her face showing surprise. "No! Honestly, Professor, I'm so much happier here than I was when I lived with the people I was born to…" her voice trailed off as Lupin frowned.

"Don't you ever wonder if you'd be happier if you hadn't become…someone like me?" There was no mistaking the guilt in his voice.

. "Professor Lupin…are you feeling guilty because if you hadn't bitten me, I wouldn't be able to live here?" Kaedi pushed some hair over her shoulder. There was no mistaking the look on her 'dad's' face.

He looked at her silently. Kaedi took his hand, squeezing it gently. "Professor Lupin, do you remember a conversation we had a couple of years ago?" Lupin shook his head in the negative.

"I'd come out of the house…you helped me calm down and cleaned me up after another 'discussion' with my father…and we'd talked about wishes." Kaedi's voice was soft, some pain creeping in as she remembered that afternoon. "You asked me what I'd wished for, and I told you that I had two wishes. One was that you had never been bitten…the other was that you were my dad." She heard Lupin breathe in sharply as his hand tightened around hers.

"Professor, in a left-hand way, that wish…I think it's come true." She looked at him with tears in her fawn-like eyes. "Even though you bit me, it's the best thing that could have ever happened. If you hadn't, I wouldn't have been able to live with you…if you hadn't…I don't know if I'd have had the courage to run away from my family before it was too late." She extracted her hand from his.

"Kaedi…" Lupin swallowed, his eyes glistening. "I…don't know what to say."

"I do." The tiny girl leaned against him again, wrapping her arms around him as she buried her face into his jumper, breathing in the comforting scent of chocolate and fabric softener. "I love you, Professor." Although her voice was muffled, she knew Lupin could hear what she'd just said.

Kaedi felt Lupin slowly fold his arms around her, holding her close. "I love you too, Kae. I love you too."


End file.
